You Wanna Bet?
by Chibimoot
Summary: MM One night, Rexa takes Eve up on a bet to see if she can make all the guys in Flowerbud fall in love with her. She has much as time as she needs and all the help she can get. It's time to see if she can pull off her greatest challenge yet.
1. And so it begins

A/N: Welcome to my actual chaptered story on I've been obsessing over Harvest Moon the last few days and decided to add another story to my list of things to write when I'm super bored. This will be taking place in the Magical Melody universe. Rexa is sort like the girl character, but is my HM OC. After naming all my girl characters after her, she sort of became her own person. The chapters won't be super long or anything and it probably won't be updated all two often, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. That's all you need to know, I believe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, though Rexa's my own character.

* * *

You Wanna Bet?

Chapter 1: And so it begins

It was Spring 2 and just past six o'clock. Rexa came trotting down from the mountain after talking with the Harvest Goddess and the Harvest Sprites. She decided that since she had worked so hard today, she would go hang out at the bar with some of her friends. As she ran to the bar, Rexa pulled her dark red out of its pigtails and ran her hand through her hair. She reached the Moonlight Bar and pushed the door open.

Rexa was greeted by cheers of her name from Ronald and Hank, who were apparently already getting into the bar atmosphere. Rexa greeted them in return cheerily. She weaved her way around the table, talking to Blue, Lyla and Ray as she went. She came to the counter and sat on one of the stools.

"Hey, Duke," she said, cheerily. Duke, the bartender, looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey there, Rex," he greeted. He went about to work on her drink. "The usual?"

"Yes, please," she answered, leaning her elbows on the counter. She hummed quietly to herself though she was mostly tuned out by the chattering happening around her. Duke finished her drink and placed it before her. She thanked and paid him and started drinking. She loved the feeling of the cold liquid going down her throat.

"Rexa!" Eve came down the stairs just then and approached the counter in front of her. She leaned against the counter and smiled at her. Rexa blinked as Eve grabbed her wrist and started tugging. "I need to talk to you." She pulled harder. Rexa gulped down the rest of her drink and hopped over the counter as Eve dragged her up the staircase.

The two went into Eve's room and sat down on her bed.

"What's up, Eve?" Rexa asked, crossing her crosses and leaning against the footboard behind her. Eve played with her skirt for a bit, and didn't say a word. The clock next to the door was the only sound for a few minutes. "Eve?"

"I was talking with Katie," Eve began suddenly, "and we came to this interesting topic."

"Oh?" Rexa asked with a raised eyebrow. Eve giggled.

"Oh, indeed," she said with a smile. "And after some more talking, we decided to take it up with you. You'd be the mostly obvious candidate for our plan." Rexa looked confused.

"I really don't like the sound of this…" she murmured.

"Don't be worried," Eve said, patting Rexa's knee. "It's just a little game. But if you're too chicken…" Rexa scowled.

"Me? Chicken? No way! Hit me with your plan."

"Goodie. Now, we were thinking about all the guys in town."

"It's always about guys, isn't it?" Rexa commented airily as she switched positions. She now lay across the bed with her feet and head dangling off either side.

"We need a little entertainment, you know," Eve informed. Rexa laughed.

"I'll bet. Go on."

"So, anyways, we were thinking about how gullible the guys who live here are," another burst of laughter from Rexa followed, "and thought maybe it'd be fun to take a bet up on that."

"A bet?" Rexa's face lit up as she lifted her head to look at Eve. The blonde woman nodded. Rexa let her head hang down again. "Sounds interesting. Continue."

"Let's get right down to the chase then." Eve suddenly turned serious and laid across the bed in a similar fashion to her friend so her head hung over the side as well. It was easier to stare the other girl in the eye this way. "I bet you can't make all eleven guys, our age in town, fall in love with you."

Rexa sat up and stared blankly at her.

"You're not serious, are you?" she asked in disbelief. Eve sat up as well and smiled slyly.

"I'm dead serious," she answered and it was clear in her voice. Rexa stared at the wall ahead of her, chewing thoughtfully on a strand of hair. She was already busy with her farm work these days and helping the other villagers with different chores here and there. But, on the other hand, she did have a lot of spare time where she laid in her grassy fields and stared at clouds, completely bored out of her wits.

"That's a tall order, Eve," she finally said, looking back at the blonde. Eve merely shrugged.

"If you don't think you can do it," she said. Rexa's competitive streak (which had grown since she moved to Flowerbud because of Jamie, her just-about-everything rival) kicked in and she held her hand out.

"I'll make all eleven guys, our age, fall in love with me," she said with complete authority. Eve took her hand and shook it.

"It's a bet then," she stated as they released hands. "I can't wait to tell Katie about it." She giggled, mental images of Rexa's possible plan floating through her mind.

"Let's talk business, then," Rexa said, laying back down and letting her head dangle again. "How much time do I get?"  
"Geez, Rex, eleven guys? Have as much time as you want."

"Good. And by whatever means necessary?"

Eve laughed at how business-like Rexa was taking this newfound form of entertainment.

"Whatever means necessary," she agreed. "And you can discuss it with whoever you trust with this information, except for the guys. And they can help you too."

"So I can get the other villagers to help me?" Rexa asked.

"Yes."

"That makes things easier." Rexa sat up. "So, if I so choose to have Ellen make a love potion and stick it in Blue's soup for me, I can?" Eve giggled, imagining such an image.

"Yes, you can."

"And I can have Tim help me? Martha? Gwen? My cow? Anyone I so choose?"

"Anyone you so choose," Eve agreed, getting off the bed. She stretched as Rexa yawned. "Oh, how the time flies when you're having fun." Rexa rubbed at her eyes.

"Speak for yourself," she said, suddenly sleepy. She sat up and felt dizzy. "Whoa, blood rush to head." She got off the bed as well and walked to Eve. She patted her friend's shoulder. "So, what happens if I lose?" Eve thought it over for a long moment.

"You get to sample all of Katie's cakes for all eternity," Eve answered. Rexa stared blankly. Katie wasn't exactly the best baker around and she always added a little much to her cakes to make them look nice.

"And if I win?"

"The knowledge that eleven guys are madly in love with you?" Eve suggested. Rexa scowled. "Fine. I somehow get Uncle Duke to let you have free drinks at the bar." Rexa looked expectantly at her. "For all eternity."

"Great!" Rexa said cheerfully. She spat into her palm and held it out. "Spit shake on it?" Eve looked at her, disgusted. "Yeah, didn't think so." She wiped her spit on her shorts as she shook Eve's hand again with her other hand.

A clock bonged seven o'clock somewhere in the building. Rexa turned to the doorway.

"I better head out," she said, looking over her shoulder at Eve. "I have to get up early tomorrow so feed the chickens and cows. One of the cows is pregnant and all…" Eve waved away her talk.

"Yeah, I guessed as much since you're a farmer and all," she said. "Just show up at Café Calloway at noon and we'll talk… business." Rexa grinned.

"And talk business we shall," she confirmed. "See you tomorrow." She headed out the door and Eve called goodbye after her. Rexa trotted down the stairs two at a time and bumped into Duke. She laid heavy hintings of him having to give her free drinks for all eternity but he looked confused at her. Eventually, she gave up and took to helping a drunken Hank home to the Blue Sky Ranch.

-End Chapter-


	2. Planning the Bet

A/N: Wow, this only took me about two years. Sorry about that. I've been busy lately. But now that I've been having a severe case of writer's block, I've decided to write this up. And thanks to the people who reviewed You Wanna Bet. Lots of love.

Disclaimer: I don't know Harvest Moon: Magical Melody. But, I do own Rexa. And her pets have been lovingly named after Fire Emblem characters.

* * *

You Wanna Bet?

Chapter 2: Planning the Bet

Rexa rubbed the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. She sighed as she stood up from her field, sickle in hand. She had spent all morning toiling in the fields, making new fodder for the animals to eat. It was reaching noon about now and she had other places to be. Patting one of her cows on the way out, she hopped the fence and jogged to her house nearby. Opening the door, she threw her sickle on the floor, almost hitting her pig.

"Sorry Saul!" she called to him as he squealed. "Catch you later. You too, Hector." She slammed the door shut and began running down the street as fast as she could. This wasn't necessary a smart idea because she was already out of breath from all the work she had done that morning, but she wanted to get to Café Calloway as fast as possible.

Rexa hadn't been watching where she was going in her full-on sprint, and this caused her to crash into someone. Both of them yelped as they fell to the ground. With a groan, Rexa sat up and suddenly realized she had been sitting on someone.

"Oh my goddess, Joe! I didn't see you there!" Rexa exclaimed, getting up. She grabbed the carpenter by his hand and helped him up. He grinned sheepishly at her.

"No, no, it's my fault," he said, rubbing the back of his head with embarrassment. "I should really watch where I'm going." Rexa laughed before starting off back down the road.

"Come on, Joe, come eat with me," she said. He grinned before following after her.

As always, Café Calloway was full of people during lunch hour. Rexa and Joe greeted each of them as they weaved their way through the crowd. At a table pushed against the far wall sat Eve, Katie and Lyla. The three looked up once they spotted the two and Katie immediately scowled. Eve seemed to take the hint and she got up, heading towards them.

"Joe! I haven't seen you in soooo long," Eve cooed, taking hold of Joe's arm.

"Uh, hey Eve," he greeted, glancing past her at Rexa who merely shrugged.

"Let's go catch up," she went on before tugging him away. Joe looked back at Rexa apologetically, and Rexa gave him a little wave before walking to the table with Katie and Lyla and sitting in the chair Eve had been in.

"Sup?" she asked before snatching Katie's glass of tea and drinking put of it herself. Katie looked offended.

"You weren't supposed to bring him!" she said, annoyed before leaning back and crossing her arms. Rexa looked at her innocently.

"I thought you wanted me to get along with the guys," she said, placing the glass of tea back down on the table. Lyla let out a soft giggle as Katie scowled. Rexa waved her hand in the air. "CARL. Can I have some milk please?"

"Sure thing, Rexa," the café owner called over the noise. Rexa turned her attention back to her two friends.

"So, what am I needed for right now that you so rudely yanked the hunky carpenter away from me for?" she asked. Katie and Lyla glanced at each other. Rexa looked between them, slightly confused. "What?"

"We were thinking that we need a chart…" Lyla began. She leaned down to grab a bag sitting on the floor beside her. She rummaged through it as Carl set a glass of chocolate milk down next to Rexa and made his way back to the counter. Lyla tugged out a notepad on which she had made up a chart. Rexa stared at it blankly.

"Seriously? A chart? We're not studying for the SATs here, Lyla," Rexa said, gulping down half of her milk in one go. "We don't really need a chart. It's just a bunch of 'hey, sailor. How's it going? Buy me a beer, will you?', isn't it?"

"The guys aren't that stupid," Katie replied. She paused for a moment. "Okay, maybe some are. But, this is serious, Rexa. We're kind of sort of messing with their hearts and minds, as horrible as that is, and all. But we're girls, that's how we roll, and we aren't being too cruel about it. It's just some harmless flirting."

"Yes, so new rule," Lyla added, though Rexa tried to interrupt her with protests to a new rule ("You can't add a new rule now!"), "no heart-breaking, young lady. You need to do this as innocently as you can."

"I know," Rexa replied with a sigh. That was the thing that really worried her about this whole deal. She hadn't thought about any consequences when she agreed to it with Eve. "I know it's for fun and all, but I'm going to go through extra lengths not to hurt any of them. Or, peeve them off enough to hurt me." She finished off her chocolate milk as Katie and Lyla continued to talk about their chart, even though Rexa had protested against it. Fifteen minutes past noon found Eve and Joe re-entering the café.

"I'll catch you guys later," Rexa said, getting up. She tossed the money that she needed for the drink on the table.

"We'll plot some more with Eve," Katie announced. Lyla said a goodbye. Rexa and Eve passed each other as they weaved their way through the tables, Eve winking at her as she passed. Rexa gave her a smirk. She walked to Joe's side, who stood waiting by the door.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he asked as he held the door open for her. Rexa stepped outside and got partially blinded by the bright sunlight.

"You don't have to work, do you?" she asked, suspiciously as the two walked down the short pathway to the beach. Joe shook his head innocently. "Good, cause I don't want Woody appearing on my doorstep with a hatchet." Joe chortled as the two strolled down the sandy beaches. The two walked side-by-side in silence, listening to the waves break against the shore. Soon, they approached Rexa's field where he animals basked in the noon sunshine.

"You coming to the Egg Festival?" she asked as she climbed over her fence. Joe leaned forward against it.

"Sure, why not? Any particular reason you wanna know?" he asked.

"I was thinking of setting up an egg hunt for the younger kids, and anyone who wants to do it," she replied. "I was hoping you'd want to help me out." Joe smiled.

"Sounds like fun, I'll be there," he answered, pushing away from the fence. "I'll see you later, Rex." He waved over his shoulder before disappearing in the direction of the carpenters'. Rexa watched him leave, shading her eyes with her hand from the sun.

"Sweet," she murmured under her breath. She pulled her sleeves up. "Better get back to work."

~End Chapter~

* * *

A/N: That was not the best thing I've ever written. But at least I wrote it so I can actually update this story. It's been way too long.


End file.
